In the text of Naumann et al entitled “Bauelemente der Optik”, sixth edition, page 388, a photo objective is disclosed which includes a front group, an axially-displaceable focus group and a lens group having a diaphragm.
HDTV objectives are known from the Fujinon Company which were introduced in April 2000 and have been on sale in the marketplace since July 2001 under the internet address: http://www.fujinon.co.jp/news/010515.htm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,556,354 discloses an adapter for coupling photo objectives to a video camera. This adapter is provided for use in HDTV and this can be noted in that a prism arrangement is provided for the spectral separation into the individual color channels. A high-quality recordation is achieved with this separation into the individual color channels.
European patent publication 0,841,583 discloses an optical adapter with which the use of objectives is made possible in an electronic camera. The separation into individual color channels is also provided in this adapter.